Crimson Regrets
by Saturn Angel1
Summary: Unlocking the memorys of My Yami, fighting and blood, whats with Ishtar? Yami? Who's this boy following? Can be depressing and gorry. Enjoy my prey


Hey there guys ^^  
  
Its Elle and I'm here to re write the story on Elleaner's past. I'm making it ten times better if I can and much more easily for a friend having a fic connected to the story. Go on the find and type in Raziel Toope.  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and please give me some advice if you have some. More YUGIOH people will come in and please review for this story and well as Raziel too. How to say Elleaner ~*~ El-lean-er ^^  
  
Bakura: her formal writing is making me feel sick -.-  
  
-_-''  
  
~*~ Do not cry Angel ~*~  
  
The small teenage girl hummed a sad tune, surrounded by darkness sending chills down her trembling form. The smell of blood and sweat lingered in the dark dungeons of the Pharaoh.  
  
Her ocean blue eyes stared off into space, skin covered in grim and muck from the cold floor.  
  
They were all dead...her friends were all dead and all she did was stand there with fear. Black smoke filled the air that night screams of anguish and pain, innocent blood spilled on the hot sands of Egypt.  
  
She was alone this time, no one to help her, no one to comfort her.  
  
Cuts littered her arms and bare legs, only wearing a short ragged dress up to the thigh. Brown hair that reached her shoulders, almost black mixed with angry red. Rare colors for Egypt to have in such places.  
  
Memories filled her blank mind, guards grabbing her and many screams.  
  
...her family...  
  
'I don't deserve to live,' she thought over and over until the sentence became a living motto. Slowly she brought her legs up to her chest, ignoring the pain that bite harshly on her flesh.  
  
'Maybe this is my destiny...' Many thoughts rushing into her head, the inside of her screaming for them to stop. Surely she was mad by now  
  
...wasn't she?  
  
Coughs, mummers or cursing could be heard from other large cages. Tomb robbers, murders, slaves that disobeyed were sent here, or just cause the Pharaoh had something planned for them.  
  
Blue eyes turned into confusion...She had not murdered, well, maybe more than twenty killings but was never seen by anyone AND was not a slave that disobeyed...  
  
If only she had her crystal...if only...  
  
Her eyes focused on the crystal lying on the heap of hay. This was the source of her power, the power to gain strength and get the hell out of here. Her Mother gave it to her before the incident.  
  
'The power is within the crystal, it's up to you to believe in it,' she had said.  
  
Slowly she stretched her aching hand out, but it was too far...yet...so close...  
  
Before her thoughts could come to a conclusion, heavy footsteps echoed through out the hallway. Every one seemed to hold their breaths; even the bravest held their breath.  
  
The pair of footsteps echoed slowly through the endless hall of prisoner people. Who was it going to be now? Who was going to be whipped, sold or killed this time?  
  
"Come with me Elleaner," chuckled such a cold harsh voice. The footsteps stopped at her cell, the moonlight shining on a tall masculine bodyguard. His cold eyes burned into her blue ones, a cruel smirk promising pain.  
  
Elleaner looked down, deciding to ignore  
  
...not a good decision.  
  
SMACK  
  
A rough hand collided on flesh.  
  
Elleaner held her cheek, not looking up, knowing that she would regret if she ever did. The stinging sensation slowly cooled down into a dull ache.  
  
"I said get up worthless slut," he growled again.  
  
Elleaner knew this man, she heard many things from him. This Guard was called Shika, the worst there could be. An always drunk, taking woman for his desire and was always delighted to bring pain to others.  
  
Great...  
  
Just her luck out of at least a hundred guards to pick on her.  
  
"Get up!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
She yelped in surprise but not in pain as she was smacked harshly across the cheek and yanked to her feet by her hair. Her aching body screamed in protest as her feet collided with the cold floor.  
  
"The Pharaoh needs you," he smirked, eyes looking at her up and down with greed.  
  
It made her sick being looked a pone like a toy of pleasure. Feeling his cold eyes linger on her beaten body, her short ragged dress covered little of her legs.  
  
The feeling of shame swallowed her like fire on wood. Was this supposed to be how it ends?  
  
"I would not do that if I was you," drawled a calm male voice.  
  
The Bodyguard tore his eyes away from the girl that he held to the cell across from him. His rough lips formed into a frightful sneer.  
  
Elleaner slowly lifted her head to see the man who would most properly be beaten by a pulp. Her vision was blurry but still could see the daring boy.  
  
The teenager boy stood across from them, violet eyes holding a promise of death if need be, a well tanned built body with sandy blond hair spiked up in many places.  
  
She stayed silent, not daring to make one sound.  
  
Shika's face turned a shade of furious red. How dare some one speak to him like that, a worthless low class such as that!  
  
"I would be careful Ishtar, or you would find you're tongue sliced off," Shika hissed in annoyance, completely outraged.  
  
The boy surpassingly named Ishtar chuckled darkly. His violet eyes shimmered in the cold moonlight, emitting a very dark look.  
  
"I said leave her alone or you just might find you're self in great pain"  
  
Elleaner stared at Ishtar, too tired to look shocked or surprised. Her eyes seemed to blur even more, eyes half lidded.  
  
"Oh? You want me to leave her alone huh?" Shika smirked evilly, pulling his arm back, hand into a fist.  
  
Ishtar scowled as Shika punched her in the stomach, hearing the girl's grunt of pain, or was it pain?  
  
Why did he care? This question lingered in his mind, but pushed it back.  
  
"I said leave her alone or you'll pay!" he spat, clinging on the bars "You're just a worthless guard with no brains!"  
  
That was it. Shika's eyes narrowed into slits, fists let go of Elleaner, her body landing on the floor with a thud as he let out a war cry.  
  
'Ouch'  
  
"YOU'LL PAY!" he screamed, lunging at the cell not knowing what was coming. Ishtar smirked as he grabbed Shika's arm and slammed him into the bars, a sickly crack echoing through the hall.  
  
The girl shuddered, vision going dim.  
  
'If I'm dying...Ra...this sucks' she thought, falling into darkness.  
  
Violate eyes traced across the unconscious figure in the cell as he opened his door with Shika's keys. What a brainless idiot, who ever made him the supreme guard?  
  
Slowly he picked her up, ignoring the people pealing for freedom from him in their cells. What would he get out of it, a thank you? I don't think so. Slinging her over his shoulder he ran to the door, smashing the lock with a long golden dagger.  
  
He winced as old wood dug into his skin, but he did not care. With great speed, he ran far, jumping out onto the roofs, knowing guards were following below...He could feel that some one was watching him...  
  
Some where and it wasn't a guard...  
  
And he didn't like it...  
  
Not at all  
  
The girl he held before him had many secrets and rumors. This girl...This beaten girl was destined for destruction.a dark warrior to be remembered for Millenniums. Even more if these myths and rumors were true.  
  
...yes, these were myths that one day the warrior would be born and grant powers unbelievable...  
  
This was his chance, his chance to claim power. Wasn't there one more out there.no.there were three out there.  
  
Cold wind blew on his tanned skin harshly as he jumped, feet landing on the cold sand gracefully. His eyes caught the site of rocks and palm trees.  
  
...perfect! Shelter and some where to hide! Ishtar slowly walked towards the place until he stopped in front of a girl...  
  
.That seemed very pissed off.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded, harsh amethyst eyes meeting violet. Her long brown hair tithed into a high ponytail with red tips, lips set down into a deep frown of annoyance.  
  
Ishtar scowled at her, who was this to mock him?  
  
"That is none of you're business, I only seek shelter," he spat venomously, nodding to the palm trees. Apparently this triggered the girl's temper even more.  
  
"That it my home, Now go away! My name is Sai and you can not enter!" she yelled back, outraged.  
  
"I don't see your name on it!"  
  
"You don't know my name!"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"Sai! HA!"  
  
Sai sweat dropped  
  
"oh yeah...I mean! Shut u-..." her eyes widened with shock as they lay on Elleaner's form, " E-Elleaner?" she stuttered. Ishtar scowled even more, but suddenly spun round to meet  
  
...nothing... Didn't he feel some one's presence just behind him...?  
  
"What?" Sai questioned her eyes full of worry now. Ishtar ignored and glanced around curiously and checked Elleaner. His eye cached something sparkling, slowly looking closer he could see a crystal around her neck...Where did that come from?  
  
Sai's eyes grew wide.  
  
"PALACE GUARDS!"  
  
~*~ To be continued ~*~ Yay! I don't have a creator's block any more! And this only took one night and one morning ^^. I hope you review and for Raziel too.  
  
I also have some more requests.  
  
These are wonderful fanfictions that I read. Look up the authors called ~ Smackers Raziel Toope Yamachan*is my* man.  
  
All great stories and great friends of mine  
  
Even though Raziel has a habit is burning me to a crisp ¬.¬  
  
Bakura: * laughs * Your acting all formal!  
  
_ HEY! I was doing great until you just came!  
  
Ryou: * knitting * that's life Elle.  
  
All: O.O'' Ryou.is knitting.  
  
Ryou: ^^  
  
Bakura: -__-'' 


End file.
